


Away For The Holidays

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to take a break from the winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 21 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'icicles' at dracoharry100 and the prompt of [snowless Christmas](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Unknown_zpsrjis4qtl.jpeg.html) at adventdrabbles. And day 21 at adventchallenge.

Draco smirked as they left the Manor. "To think, we won't be seeing this snowy road for a few weeks."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think it's beautiful."

Draco scoffed and sat back in his seat. "I won't miss it. This snow, the icicles hitting the balcony, the chill."

Harry kept silent. He was fond of winter since he had so many fond memories during the season, more now that he was with Draco.

"This year, though, we'll be on a beach," Draco sighed. "Just us. Sand, ocean..."

Harry looked over quickly, knowing that tone meant that he was in for it. Draco put his hand on Harry's where it was keeping the car on the road. 

"Focus, Harry. But as I was saying... Two weeks, just us, almost naked in the sun. That is perfect."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. "If someone doesn't behave, I'll make sure his first two days are spent alone."

"And where will you be?"

"With you, if you behave."

"Hmph. I suppose if I must."

"Oh, you must. I did bring the rope after all and I'd hate to use it before I'm ready to."

"D-did you also bring the blindfold?"

"Behave and you'll find out."


End file.
